


The Diary of Thor Odinson

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Thor Odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter, non chronological diary of the the God Thor Odinson and his daily life as well as some other Avengers and TASM stuff thrown in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Thor Odinson

Sir Fury thought it a wise notion to enforce a regime of form of feeling notation. A 'diary'. The noble man says it is wise for me to write my feelings as not everyone appreciates or understands the Asgardian method of yelling or hugging victoriously. A ridiculous thing. The humans are as weak emotionally as they are physically, however they are fools and try to hide these things, as if if they do not speak of them they will evaporate. And Clint tries to pretend he does not have feelings for Miss Romanoff. He is clearly aching in his heart and she is the cause.

Obtuse humans.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to review or look at the other Avenger's Diaries that link to this fic. Disclaimer: I know nothing.


End file.
